Adiós
by Deirdre Black
Summary: Shikamaru ha cumplido su deseo: casarse, tener dos hijos una niña y un niño. Pero le faltaba una parte que no quiere cumplir, él no quiere morir y dejar a su esposa.


**Disclaimer: esto no me pertenece, los personajes de Naruto son de Masashi K. Si esto meperteneciera seguramente cobraria, aunque dudo que alguien como yo hubiera podido crear lo que el genial Masashi inventó. asique agradezca que fue él y no yo quien creo Naruto.  
**

**Oneshot: Adiós.**

"_Yo... solo quería ser un ninja mediocre, recibir una paga normal... casarme con una mujer que no fuera ni fea ni guapa y tener 2 hijos. El primero debía ser una chica y el siguiente un chico. Me retiraría de mi trabajo de ninja después de que se casara mi hija y mi hijo consiguiera un trabajo. Entonces podría jugar al Shogi y Go durante los días aburridos y vivir libre de preocupaciones mundanas... Después moriría de viejo antes que mi mujer. Ese es el tipo de vida que quería, pero me he esforzado demasiado, algo que no es normal en mí. Quería morir de forma normal."_

Las nubes se movían gráciles a través de sus ojos, el pasto le acolchaba su cansada cabeza y sus brazos se encontraban estirados, completamente relajados a los costados de su cuerpo.

Shikamaru con sesenta años seguía siendo el mismo vago y con las mismas manías de siempre. Estaba recordando su pasado, todas aquellas cosas que tanto había anhelado por fin se habían convertido en realidad. Se había casado con aquella despampanante kunoichi de Suna, aquella que desde pequeño le quitaba el aliento y que aun con los años lo seguía haciendo.

Recordó feliz su casamiento y no pudo evitar reír ligeramente al acordarse de los graciosos inconvenientes que surgieron. Akamaru comiéndose la torta, Lee borracho desafiando a Neiji, Hiashi Hyuga discutiendo con Naruto mientras una Hinata embarazada intentaba calmarlos, Kiba intentando ligar a una de las damas de honor que resultó ser la esposa del Kazekage…

Pero lo mejor de todo fue verla a Temari entrar con aquel vestido blanco, a la moda del desierto. Siempre recordaría su sonrisa y el leve rubor en sus mejillas. Ese quizás hubiera sido el mejor día de su vida, pero había mejores recuerdos. La noche de bodas era uno de ellos. Por lo menos hasta el nacimiento de Shikari, aquel día en el cual Shikamaru había crecido de golpe, responsable de aquella hermosa criatura.

Haberla sostenido en los brazos y ser lo primero que veía al abrir los ojos lo llenaba de dicha, nunca olvidaría la forma en la que su pequeña boca se abría en busca de aire, en deseo de vivir la vida.

Sus deseos continuaron convirtiéndose en realidad con el nacimiento de Shikeru, aquel pequeño niño, que nació valiente a pesar de las complicaciones. En su mente estaba grabada la sonrisa satisfecha de Temari al darlo a luz, sano y salvo.

Le asombró la fortaleza de su esposa, ella siempre había sido más valiente qué el, pero entre todos los problemas ella nunca había abandonado la sonrisa. Dándole fuerzas de soportar todo.

Vieron juntos como crecían aquellas criaturas que fueron fruto de su amor, siempre desde lejos, ayudándolos aunque ellos no lo supieran, como dos ángeles guardianes. Con el tiempo jamás se había acabado su amor, y cada vez se volvieron más compañeros, sus hijos se fueron de casa hacia tiempo y entre los dos llenaban aquel vacío con cariño.

Pasaban horas jugando shogi o en largas conversaciones en la galería de su casa, juntos, mirándose los ojos, acariciándose las manos, por que entre ellos había una devoción infinita.

Cada cierto tiempo Temari visitaba a sus hijos, pero Shikamaru a veces se quedaba en casa, tumbado en el césped mirando las nubes.

Sus nietos solían ir a visitarlo, sobre todo su única nieta, una niña muy inteligente, seguramente la heredera de la genialidad Nara. Él adoraba aquellas visitas, y les contaba anécdotas de su padre.

Cuanto lo extrañaba a él y a todos aquellos que ya no estaban, sonrió al pensar en su madre, aquella mujer de la que tanto se había quejado y que hoy extrañaba aquellos reproches que solía hacerle.

Pero ya era viejo, ya había cumplido con todos sus planes y ahora solo restaba esperar a que Kami lo llamara.

Había estado pensado mucho en aquello, esperando reencontrarse con todos sus amigos, pero todavía tenia una vida con Temari, y no pensaba abandonarla.

Tal vez ya no era lo mismo que antes, tal vez incluso se sentían solos, pero él placer de vivir al lado del amor de su vida no se los quitaba nadie. Ellos eran felices, y todos los días de su vida los vivían intensamente.

Se despertaban juntos y Shikamaru siempre recibía una sonrisa al abrir los ojos. En todos aquellos años, siempre se había sentido orgulloso de que aquella mujer sea su esposa. Nadie hubiera podido hacerlo tan feliz, por que nadie podía complementarlo como ella.

-Shikamaru, ven a tomar algo, hace frío para que te quedes ahí.-La mandona voz de su esposa se asomo por la casa, pero sin embargo él sabia que detrás de aquel tono se encontraba la intención de protegerlo.

Cansado y con el cuerpo adolorido por la edad se levantó y se dirigió hasta su esposa con paso firme pero lento.

Ella lo esperaba sentada con dos humeantes tazas de té sobre la mesa.

-Te escuche reír hace un rato.-Murmuró ella revolviendo el te con una cucharita.

El se inclinó para besarle la mejilla y luego sentarse frente a ella.

-Estaba recordando nuestro casamiento.-Le respondió mirándola a los ojos.

Ella río en respuesta y le tomó una mano.

-Los recuerdos se me emborronan pero me acuerdo lo guapo que te veías con aquel traje negro.- Le dijo ella coqueta.

Él la miró, aun con los años ella se veía hermosa, su pelo rubio bastante corto se veían ahora inundado por canas blancas y cada vez que sonreía numerosas líneas se formaban en su rostro, pero sus ojos, aquellos ojos verdes seguían siendo los mismos que hace cuarenta años, tenían el mismo fuego, la misma pasión.

-Luces hermosa hoy, cariño.-Le dijo él tan embobado como siempre.

Ella volvió a reír y aquel sonido resonó por toda la casa.

-Shikamaru, sabes muy bien que ya no soy lo que era antes- Le contestó risueña para luego volver a reír, seguramente creyendo aquel comentario como una buena broma.

-Me iré a ver a Shikari hoy, quiere que le ayude a mi nieta a manejar el abanico.

Shikamaru asintió.

-¿Vienes?-preguntó mientras se levantaba de la silla con algo de dificultad.

-No, me quedaré aquí me gustaría mirar una rato más las nubes.

Temari suspiró en falso enojo y negó con la cabeza.

-Eres un vago.-le murmuró en falso reproche.

Shikamaru sonrió tranquilo.

-Ten cuidado, no te exijas mucho.-Le dijo el hombre mientras se paraba.

Temari se acercó entonces y le besó los labios con la dulzura que sólo dos ancianos pueden tener.

-Lo se, no te preocupes, sabes que soy más fuerte que tu.

El no dijo nada y la miró darse vuelta.

-Mándale saludos a Shikari y a Minato.- le dijo antes que se alejara por la puerta de la cocina.

Ella no dijo nada pero Shikamaru estaba seguro que lo había escuchado.

Se dio vuelta para abrir la puerta de la cocina y mientras se dirigía a abrirla escuchó un golpe sordo a su espalda.

-¿Temari?-Preguntó asustado dándose vuelta.

Pero nadie contestó, aterrado se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo hacia donde su esposa había salido.

La encontró inconciente en el suelo del salón.

Se arrodilló a su lado y la levantó con cuidado intentado despertarla, pero ella no le respondía.

Volvió a intertanto con desesperación pero ella seguía sin responder.

Frustrado se la cargo en su cansada espalda y con fuerzas de quien sabe donde se dirigió al hospital.

Fue lo más rápido que sus cansadas piernas se lo permitieron, no miró a nadie en el camino pero sus labios murmuraban.

_-No me dejes Temari, no me dejes._

Aquel trayecto fue uno de los más largos de su vida, estaba tan aterrado que no podía pensar.

Al entrar al hospital todo sucedió como en sueño, se la quitaron de los brazos y el la vio alejarse desesperado. No entendía lo que pasaba, no podía comprender a lo que le decían las personas a su alrededor. Él no quería alejarse de su esposa, pero no le permitían seguirla. Dio vueltas en aquel lugar hasta que unos brazos lo agarraron por la espalda.

-Papá ¿Qué pasó?- Su hijo Shikeru lo condujo a un banco y se puso en cuclillas delante de él.

Shikamaru lo miró a los ojos, aquellos ojos verdes que tanto amaba.

-Temari se desmayó, pero la llevaron Shikeru, hazme pasar con ella por favor.- le rogó el anciano con la voz quebrada.

-No nos dejan papá, tenemos que esperar…-Le susurró su hijo desplomándose a su lado.

Ninguno habló hasta que llegó Shikari preocupada, exigiendo noticias de su madre.

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó agitada y bastante preocupada.

Pero Shikamaru no respondió y dejó que su hijo la pusiera al tanto, el estaba demasiado preocupado como para poder hablar, sentía la boca tan seca que las palabras sencillamente no salían de su boca, temía tanto por Temari, sus ojos estaba clavado en la puerta blanca por la que había desaparecido.

No entendía como podía encontrarse en esta situación, aquella mañana cuando se despertó con la sonrisa de su esposa, no imaginó lo podría pasar, ella se encontraba tan saludable, tan alegre como siempre.

Sin saberlo sus labios continuaban murmurando: _no me dejes, no me dejes._

Sus hijos lo escuchaban y se tomaron las manos en apoyo, jamás habían visto así a su padre.

La puerta blanca no se abría, no tenían noticias, en dos ocasiones un par de ninjas-médicos entraron corriendo, pero no hicieron caso a las preguntas desesperadas de aquellos tres individuos que exclamaban desde el banco.

El tiempo se detuvo, o pasó de manera interminablemente lenta, torturándolos.

Hasta que por fin uno de los ninja-medico abrió las puertas y se dirigió a ellos. Sus dos hijos lo atosigaron con preguntas, pero Shikamaru se limitó a levantar la cabeza con lentitud y mirarlo a los ojos, en una silenciosa súplica que dijera lo que tuviera que decir rápido.

-Temari-san sufrió un infarto, no pudimos revivirla, en unos minutos pueden pasar a despedirse.

El aire se acabó y se hizo un sonoro silencio dentro de la habitación. Un silencio apaciguado por el ritmo de tres corazones en agonia.

Shikari dejó escapar un lamento y su padre la abrazó fuerte dejando que las lágrimas de su hija le empaparan las ropas. Shikeru se acercó a ellos y apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de su padre.

El ninja-medico les dejó la intimad que merecían.

Shikamaru sentía un agudo dolor en el pecho, pero no dejo escapar una lágrima y haciendo un acopio de valor les susurró a sus hijos que irían a ver a su madre.

Ambos se abrazaron de él, buscando fuerzas en aquel abrazo que los unía a su padre.

Caminaron en silencio moviéndose como uno, hasta que llegaron a la habitación de Temari.

Ella estaba recostada, con los ojos cerrados y una expresión tranquila en el rostro, parecia un ángel.

Shikamaru se acercó y le acarició el rostro con amor, intentando recordar todas aquellas facciones que no volvería a ver. La admiró con devoción, su piel, su pelo, le hubiera gustado escuchar su voz una vez más, volver a ver aquel brillo verde en sus ojos.

La amaba tanto.

Sus hijos lo miraban, despedazados por aquella escena, Shikamaru no hablaba pero sus ojos lo decían todo.

Shikamaru tomó por última vez la mano de su esposa, y le dio un beso en la boca, él ultimo que le daría.

Con la voz quebrada Shikamaru le susurró: _Adiós._

Sus hijos estallaron en llantos y también besaron a su madre y luego abandonaron la habitación.

* * *

A los pocos días se hizo el entierro, pero Shikamaru no quiso ir, diciendo que él ya se había despedido de ella.

Sus hijos estaban preocupados, su padre se encontraba solo y se pasaba los días más perdido que de costumbre, mirando las nubes con melancolía.

La noche del entierro sus hijos fueron a su casa, y en una pequeña cena familiar recordando los mejores momentos, en un ambiente de nostalgia y dolor.

Shikamaru volvía a hablar menos que de costumbre absorto en alguna clase de pensamiento. Con los ojos llenos de dolor.

Sus hijos lo miraban conmoviéndose, aquel hombre amaba con locura a su madre.

Entonces entre el silencio la voz de Shikamaru se hizo paso.

-Llévenme al cementerio- les dijo seguro.

Sus hijos se asombraron.

-Son las doce de la noche papá, no podemos ir ahora.

-No discutan conmigo por favor. No discutan con el hombre que acaba de perder a la que fue su esposa durante toda su vida.

Los ojos vidriosos de Shikamaru los convenció, aquel hombre estaba a punto de llorar.

Su padre cortó algunos jazmines antes de partir, y los tres se encaminaron en silencio, bañados en la luz de la luna.

El tiempo ya no corría para Shikamaru, él se había detenido en el momento que ella dejó de respirar…

Sus hijos le señalaron la tumba y lo esperaron a la distancia dejándole a su padre la oportunidad de hablar en intimidad.

El hombre se acercó lentamente y se inclinó para dejar los jazmines sobre la piedra.

-Te traje tus flores favoritas, son de tu jardín- dijo al aire en un susurró- espero que no te moleste que las halla cortado.

-Supongo que ahora me tendré que hacer cargo de él, creo que le pediré ayuda a Ino, tú sabes que nunca fui bueno con esas cosas.

El viento lo acariciaba mientras hablaba y una lágrima caprichosa resbaló por sus mejillas.

-Supongo que después de todos estos años sigo siendo el mismo llorón de siempre. Pero…no sabes lo difícil que es decirte adiós.

Más lágrimas resbalaron hasta su barbilla.

-Quiero agradecerte, por todos estos años en los que me hiciste más feliz de lo que jamás creí posible.

-Gracias por brindarme siempre tu apoyo, y ser mi fuerza en cada situación, por que yo por tu sonrisa pude superar cualquier cosa. Y… no sabes la falta que me hará tu risa en la casa.

Calló arrodillado contra el pasto.

-Estoy orgulloso de la mujer que fuiste Temari, gracias por la vida me diste. Ahora solo me queda vivir de tu recuerdo y recorrer los caminos que me quedan, pero te prometo que no voy a flaquear amor, por que en tu memoria siga viva la sonrisa con la que me despertabas cada día.

Con las últimas lágrimas el hombre se levanto del suelo.

-Te amo.- Murmuró al viento.

Se acercó a sus hijos que lo miraban preocupado, Shikamaru sabia que las lágrimas se veían con la tenue luz de la luna.

Shikari lo abrazó y el se apoyó en ella.

-Fueron los mejores años de mi vida, nadie puede hablar del amor verdadero si no tiene idea de lo que es compartir la vida con una mujer así.

Hizo una pausa y se limpio la cara.

- Ella y yo estuvimos juntos en la guerra, en la distancia. Compartimos la alegría de ver a nuestros hijos convertirse en respetables personas, lloramos uno al lado del otro la partida de seres queridos, esperamos noticias en el hospital juntos, nos apoyamos en el dolor, nos abrazamos en cada Navidad, y perdonamos nuestros errores.

-Hace mucho tiempo mi sueño era: casarme, tener dos hijos y morir antes que mi esposa para no sufrir.- Murmuro abrazando a Shikeru también- Hijos, ahora se ha ido, estoy contento, y ¿saben por que?, Porque se fue antes que yo, y no tuvo que vivir la agonía y el dolor de enterrarme, de quedarse sola después de mi partida… Seré yo quien pase por eso, y le doy gracias a Kami. La amo tanto que no me hubiera gustado que sufriera…

Cuando Shikamaru terminó de hablar, Shikeru y Shikari tenían el rostro empapado de lágrimas.

-Papá-susurró Shikari enterrando su rostro en el pecho de su padre.

-Todo está bien hijos, esto es lo mejor para ella.

Shikeru miró a su padre y se conmovió con el amor que sentía.

Abrazados volvieron a su casa, seguidos de cerca por un ángel de alas blancas.

-_Te amo Shikamaru_…-Susurró el viento.

* * *

Wo supongo que quedó muy triste, pero siempre pensé que esto pasaría, shikamaru ama a temari y seguramente el preferiría morir antes que ella. De eso se trata el verdadero amor.

me inspiré en un cuento que lei hace mucho.

Bueno se acepta de todo, tomatazos, flores, kunais, cartas bombas, besos, llantos, lo que quieran.

**Dale al GO y hace feliz a esta psudoescritora. :D**


End file.
